Double Concert
by BookMark-Marc
Summary: The Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana are both having a concert in Indianapolis... The Problem is its on the same day!  How will they handle this? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Double concert

Chapter 1: The Invite

I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas brothers. I also do not own anything Disney.

Amy dialed the phone "Hello?" answered her best friend Marc.

"Uh you told me to call you."

"Oh Yea now what was that about…. Oh Yea you're going to love it I got us tickets to a Hannah Montana Concert in Indianapolis!"

"Really? Marc that's Awesome! But when is it?"

"Oh uh let me see October 2nd."

"Darn I don't think I can go…"

"What? Why not?"

"I'm going out of town that week. To visit my sister in college"

"Darn"

"I know"

"I have an idea why don't you just go next week we don't have school remember?"

"Oh Yea I could probably do that let me go ask my mom."

"She said couldn't go next week."

"Well I really want you to come how about this I'll come and pick you up from the college and we can return the next day I'm sure your sister won't tell"

"Well, ok I guess but how are you going to get here?"

"That's a surprise just wait till than ok?"

"Alright.. And Marc.."

"Yea?"

"You'd better not get me in trouble"

"Do I ever?"

"Let me think…. YES!'

"Alright I'll see you in about two weeks than"

"ok. Bye"

"Bye"

What'd you think loyal readers? I'm going to get Hannah and the gang in the story this was just a good way to get Amy in the story. Well next chapter will be up soon.

BMM


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's place

I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas brothers, anything Disney or anyone in this story except for Marc.

Miley walked to the table and picked up the phone she pressed 1 (it was Lily on Speed Dial)

"Lily! Hey it's me Miley you gotta come over here"

"Ok?"

Miley hung up the phone and sat down on the couch she took the remote from Jackson and flipped on Celebrity news.

"Hey why'd you do that?!?" Jackson said.

"Jackson, what are you talking about you do it to me all the time."

"Oh yea well I guess its fair than I have to go to work any way." He said getting up and walking out the back door. "In other news the Jonas brothers will start their big debut by going on tour the following are Locations and dates" The announcer on the TV said. The Year 3000 started playing as the Locations and dates scrolled quickly down the television screen. "In other news Jake Ryan is seen with his new girl friend Jamie Lynn Spears."

"Hah, figured it'd take him 3 days to get over me."

"Yea" a familiar voice said. Miley turned her head to see Lily standing right behind her.

"Hey. When did you get here?"

"Eh. About five minutes ago." Miley grabbed a pillow and swung it at Lily.

"Hey!" Lily said "What was that for?"

"For not telling me you were here" Miley said Laughing.

"Anyways what did you need me here for?"

"I got news my dad said you could come on tour with me!"

"Yay" they said in unison while happy dancing.

"Where is our first stop?" Lily Asked.

"I think Denver but The Finale of the whole tour is going to be in Indianapolis!"

"Where's that?"

"Lily, it's in Indiana we learned this in geography remember?"

"Oh yea, Hey we need to tell Oliver!"

"He's on vacation remember in Ohio"

"Now what is that the capital of?!?"

"Lily, Ohio is a state"

"Oh yea"

"But its ok I called him already and he is gonna meet us at Indianapolis"

"Sweet!"

"Oh and we leave next week"

"Ok, I better go start packing bye Miley!"

Ok, so yea the next chapter will be longer I promise.

BMM


	3. Chapter 3

The Jonas Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Nick peeked out through the shades of the tour bus "Hey, guys she still there."

"Jeeze how long has she been there?" Kevin asked also walking towards the window.

"6 hours now" Nick said looking at his watch.

"Wow!" Joe said.

"I know it's a new record!" Kevin answered marking on a chart.

"Not that." Joe said.

"Whoa" Nick said looking on the computer screen that Joe was using.

"What?" Kevin said also looking at the screen.

"This" Nick answered pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It says Hannah Montana will be performing at the Indianapolis stadium on October 2nd"

"Yeah, so…"

"Look at the listing right above it" Joe said

"Oh Wow how is that gonna work out?"

"I don't know…" Nick said

"How are we supposed to have a concert at the same time and place as Hannah Montana?" Kevin asked himself. Just then there was a loud crash. The three boys turned to see the door was broken down and the girl was standing face to face with them. She quickly grabbed her camera and took loads of snap shots.

"Hey you can't be in here!" Nick said.

"Yea what if we were changing."

"That would make it even better" She answered.

"Nick ran to the drivers seat and tapped a sleeping body guard.

"Mommy I wanna ice cream cone" The Large Black man said.

"Hey wake up!" Nick yelled.

"No mom school doesn't start till 7:00"

"Ok That was rather odd" Nick shook the man

"Huh huh what's going on?" He said jumping out of his seat.

"Code Blue!"

"What a BARKING DOG!?!"

"no I just always wanted to see what a code blue was"

"Than whats really going on?"

"A girl got in"

"Code Pink Code Pink" The man yelled "Swarm Swarm swarm!"

A bunch of men jumped up and grabbed onto the girl and pulled her out.

"Drive Drive Drive!" Kevin said.

Thought I'd put some action into this one.

BMM


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise

I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas brothers... Actually i don't own anything except Marc because that is me and of course own myself... oh Amy owns herself too:D

Amy was sitting on her new laptop in her sisters messy cramped dorm. Scrolling through the many taped Hannah Montana Concert videos on youtube listening to each of the ones that looked and sounded cool and singing along to each one when her cell phone rang.

-------------------------------------------------- Phone Call------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Amy said

"Hey it's me Marc!"

"Marc where are you you said you'd be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, Yea i'm sorry the surprise was late.."

"Huh?"

Click

---------------------------------------------end of phone call---------------------------------------------------

"How Rude!" Amy said to no one imparticular just than a honk was heard outside the building. Amy sat there continuing to listen to music. Another honk was heard. Amy rubbed it off and continued to sing. Than a Hoard of honks took place.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Amy's sister said to Amy who was walking towards the window.

"Oh its just Marc and a limo" she replied her sister looked at her sister who's jaw dropped. Just than Amy did a double take.

"WHOA!" she said "Marc got a limo." Running out the door. Her sister chased after her "Wait Amy! You Forgot your coat!" But Amy didn't hear her over the loud honking outside. She ran out the door and tapped Marc ,who was still honking the horn, on the shoulder. Marc Turned around to see Amy and he grinned taking his hand off the horn slowly.

"Yeah you can stop now" Amy said.

"But... I was having fun." Marc said smiling back at her

"Darn Flabbit Teenagers with themselves honking my darn flabbit horn" The elderly female limo driver grumbled.

"what do you think?" Marc said walking with Amy to the back of the limo.

"I LOVE IT" Amy replied.

"I knew you would" "Hey lets go were running late"

"ok" Amy said climbing into the back with Marc. She than noticed what Marc was wearing some jeans, a sweat shirt and t-shirt (the usual) But something was different he had to lanyards around his neck with the ends tucked under his sweat shirt.

"What are those?" she asked

"oh yea." Marc Said "that's the best part" Marc took one off and handed it to her..

"Oh my god Marc they can't be"

"Yep, Back Stage passes" Marc said grinning from ear to ear. They were now on their way to the concert and what just might be the best night of their lives.


End file.
